The Miko Who Ran Away
by LunaGem
Summary: <html><head></head>Sesshoumaru came back from his patrols only to find that his Miko had left the premises of his castle and his embrace, and he would stop at nothing to get her back. She said she would never leave him, but she broke her promise, and he was going to find out why. One-shot!</html>


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
><strong>

**Image credits to YoukaiYume **

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" he said, with a voice so cold, it felt like Antarctica in the room.<p>

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama," the small green-skinned demon stammered in front of his Lord who was looking at him with blazing eyes. "The w-woman-"

The silver-haired demon slammed the desk with his hand so hard that it broke into two. At closer look, the surface of the table melted because of the acidic poison that exuded out from his razor sharp claws.

"Do not make me repeat myself Jaken." He sent daggers flying through his servant with the golden orbs of his.

"The Miko left! She disappeared!" Jaken finally said without stuttering, "Nobody knows where!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened by a fraction, "…Leave."

Sensing that he had better leave before his Lord killed him, the green-skinned demon hastily bowed and made his escape.

In the big and empty room of his, Sesshoumaru tilted his head upwards and frowned, letting out a heartbreaking sigh.

"Why…?"

* * *

><p>She ran through the forest so fast as if she had an extra leg. Sweat rolled down from her temples down her cheeks, glistening the jet black hair at the side of her cheeks. Short, quick pants escaped from her cherry pink lips, and her cheeks reddened as her heart pumped faster.<p>

_I must escape. I must get away from the castle, this fortress, and him…_

Her cyan blue orbs shimmered as tears welled up in her eyes. She tried to fight back the tears but they proved too strong for her to handle. She didn't want to leave the warm embrace of his, the sweet whispers that he gave only her, and the golden eyes that was filled with adoration as he looked into similar blue ones. But she didn't had a choice. She would not let anyone damage his prestige, not even herself.

**_-Flashback-_**

Kagome held the bouquet of flowers in her hands, which was freshly picked from her garden that she had lovingly nurtured. She was going to place these flowers in a vase in Sesshoumaru's room. The man seriously needed to brighten up his dull room. When she had first opened the doors to his room, she found that she didn't like his room.

His room was a traditional styled Japanese room, with tatami mats and paper doors, and all the basic necessities that he needed. But the walls were a dull white, and it made the room seem like there was no sign of life. After much persuasion-coupled with her pouting which he couldn't go against-, she finally managed to get him to agree to her room makeover plan.

She had considered the man's taste and stayed with the white walls, but framed up pictures of lakes and flowers. The only thing that was missing were actual flowers thus she specially nurtured a garden for that purpose. Since Kagome was the only person allowed to enter his room freely, she would be responsible for the task of changing the flowers in his room daily –not that she minded though –.

As she walked down the long hallway, the servants bowed down to her. Who wouldn't? The black-haired lady in front of them was their esteemed Lord's woman. This would have made her their Lady. Although they didn't like the idea of bowing down to a human, the idea of their heads detached from their bodies scared them even more.

Kagome smiled gently at them and proceeded to Sesshoumaru's room. She was about to exit the room but froze in her track when she heard voices from the hallway.

"I hate bowing down to her! Why should we bow down to a lowly human?"

"Exactly! Our great Lord Sesshoumaru-sama has fallen in the hands of a lowly human!" the other demon servant groaned.

"Our Lord's pure blood has been tainted! The Inu bloodline will be dirtied for life!"

Upon hearing that, Kagome leaned against the wall, and slid down to the floor as her legs lost strength. She pressed both hands against her mouth to muffle her cries, so that no one would hear her.

It wasn't as if this was her first time hearing these evil words. Ever since Sesshoumaru decided to take her as his mate, the cruel whispers behind her back became more obvious. They sent her hateful stares and spiteful words when she was alone. She didn't mind if those words were directed to her, but she minded when it challenged Sesshoumaru's position as well.

_I won't let him lose face in front of his subordinates. I won't let him lose his prestige and power just because of me._

She wiped away her tears and stood up with determination.

_I will protect Sesshoumaru!_

"What are you doing here?" her lover said as he walked into the room. The way his silver hair flowed smoothly as the wind gently blew from the balcony took her breath away.

She looked at him longingly before finding her breath, "Oh, just the usual."

He put his arm around her waist and encircled it, pulling her closer to him. Without any words, he captured her succulent lips with his own hungry ones. She sighed as he moved his mouth deftly with such fierce passion.

"Kagome…" he whispered with need, his face only inches away from hers, she could feel his warm breath against hers. The cold hand that touched her cheek slowly became warm as the warmth from her body spread to him like fire. His hand slowly trailed down her back, causing her to arch into him.

He planted kisses on her neck, causing her to giggle as his long eyelashes invaded her sensitive spot. Sesshoumaru seemed to enjoy the sound of her laughter, and he continued kissing her. She could feel him smile as he pressed his soft lips on her neck.

_Really…he just loves to tease me… _

But she wouldn't deny it, it felt amazingly good.

She ran her hand through his silky hair, something she loved to do whenever she had the chance to. He skillfully removed her obi without her realizing, possibly because she was too distracted from the kisses which became more intense as time passed. His tongue roamed from her neck to her collar bone as if her body was a map and his tongue aimed to explore all of her – whether it was inside or outside –.

He swiftly slipped his hand into her kimono, unclasped her bra, and cupped her right breast with his large hand. That wasn't the end though, he began massaging her breast, and flicked her nipple playfully. The small action of his caused her nipples to peak, and her knees to buckle. Luckily Sesshoumaru got a grip of her and managed to catch her before she fell.

"Sesshoumaru…" she panted, and looked at him with fervent eyes.

He knew what she wanted, and he would give it her.

With his strong masculine arm, he carried her over his shoulder and headed towards the futon. When he laid her down, he observed her every move with his sharp eyes. The way her eyelashes fluttered when she looked at him, how her shoulders and chest moved up and down as she breathed, and her flushed face that was so indecent. He was turned on.

He removed her kimono, revealing her curvaceous body that only belong to him.

_Mine…_

He leaned forward, and nipped her bud, causing her to release a sharp moan. When he heard it, he shivered in delight at the fact that he was bringing her pleasure. Sesshoumaru was about to go further when her hand stopped his. He looked up at her confused. Why was he stopped? Did she not want it too?

"It's unfair that I'm the only one so exposed…" she shied, covering her body even though it was futile.

His breathing hitched when she displayed that act. How can someone be so sexy yet innocent at the same time? It was impossible but she always managed to make the impossible possible. His golden orbs grew dark with hunger and lust, and he smirked at her.

"Remove them for me." He referred to his clothes. Her eyes widened when she heard his command. With shaky hands, she untied his obi with great effort and removed his kimono. She was greeted by the sight of his robust chest and abs she liked to called 'family pack of eight'. He seemed to know what she was thinking and took her hand and placed it on his sturdy body, allowing her to touch him.

"I'm yours."

A tear escaped when he said that, and she hugged him with her hands wrapped around his neck.

"I belong to you forever." She spoke truthfully. _And I'll protect you no matter what…_

They looked into each other's eyes deeply, and their lips attracted each other like magnets.

That night, he took her over and over again, causing her to cry out in pleasure until her voice became hoarse. The ecstasy and pleasure overwhelmed her, and pushed her past her breaking point, causing her to collapse in his embrace.

She reluctantly drifted off into slumber in his arms that enclosed her tenderly, another tear escaped her eyes as she was aware that this would be the last time he embraced her…

* * *

><p>Kagome decided that the day he left for his regular patrols was the day that she would leave. Leaving the castle walls was not an easy feat, but lucky for her, Jaken was a pretty naïve demon. So she managed to trick her way out and ran away without stopping.<p>

And that was how she found herself running through the forest without even stopping.

Three days and three nights passed. It had been a repetitive cycle of finding food, keeping clear from hungry yokais, taking mini baths, and taking naps. The Miko had to admit, it was getting pretty tough. The sun was blazing hot, and her throat felt parched. But she couldn't find any village in sight. She sighed to herself. If only she had GPS or something! But who was she kidding? This was feudal Japan, not modern Tokyo.

_Tokyo… I wish mother, grandpa and Souta were here now…_

As she approached a nearby stream to get some water, her footing became unstable and her vision blurred. Her head spun and before she knew it, she came into contact with the ground, and drifted off into darkness.

.

.

.

_It feels so cool. It must be Sesshoumaru's hand…His hand was always cool like ice._

Her forehead felt wet and chilly, but her cheeks were burning up. She slowly opened her eyes, only to find herself in an unfamiliar place.

"Are you awake?" The voice was gentle and somewhat soothing, without any threat in it.

"Where am I..?" Kagome mumbled as she sluggishly got up, causing the towel on her forehead to fall to her lap.

"You're in my hut. I found you collapsed at the stream yesterday when I was getting water, so I carried you back."

Kagome's eyes widened. 'You _carried _me back?"

"Yes, is there something wrong?" She scanned the old woman in front of her. Her head full of white hair and the age spots on her skin definitely gave away her age, plus she didn't look particularly muscular. Kagome was pretty sure that her weight was nearly fifty kilograms though.

"Well… You don't look like you can carry me." Kagome spoke in honesty, without meaning to offend her.

The old woman flicked her forehead real hard.

"Ouch!" she held her forehead in pain. For an old lady, she sure was strong!

"Where are your manners child? Don't you know that you have to respect your benefactor and elder?" the old lady huffed and puffed.

"Sorry…" _I better not mess with this old lady or it won't just be my forehead the next time._

"If I didn't pick you up you would have been food for the yokais by now."

_Yokai..._ _Sesshoumaru! _How could she have forgotten that she was in the middle of escaping from him? She immediately got up from the futon and searched for her belongings.

"Obaa-san, where are my belongings?"

"My name is Chieko, and where do you think you're going? You are still having a fever!" the old lady exclaimed.

"Chieko-baasan," she corrected, "I have to get going…before he finds me."

She hoped that the old lady wouldn't enquire anything about her though. And thankfully she didn't.

"Whoever you're running from, he'll probably catch up anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"The 'he' you are talking about is a yokai right? Then he will probably be faster than a certain sick Miko travelling by foot."

Kagome frowned suspiciously at her, and put her guard up. _How does she know so much? I didn't even reveal anything…_ Was she a mindreading yokai or something? But she looked just like a regular human being though.

Chieko stared at her with deep brown eyes of wisdom, "You do not have to be wary of me. Let's just say I deal with magic too, and I got the whole gist of the story when I touched you."

_I heard only witches can read someone by touch, she must be one!_ "Ehh! That's an invasion of my privacy!" She suddenly felt so exposed in front of the witch whom she barely even knew.

"Anyway," Chieko brushed it off so naturally one would not notice, "as long as you are in my barrier, nobody would be able to find you. Not even the yokais."

"Why are you helping me? We've only just met."

"Well, it can be boring living alone sometimes…" there was an air of melancholy around her when she said that, and she made no effort to cover it up. "So do you take up my offer?"

_Should I? I don't feel any malice coming from her, and I do need a place where I won't be found. _

"If it is not too much trouble…Please let me live here!"

Chieko laughed and patted her back, "You'll be safe here child." she assured.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback...<em>

Sesshoumaru lay against the tree, taking in his surroundings. He sniffed the air, it smelt like rain. The cool wind blew, causing the flowers to sway. He chuckled slightly when he looked at the flowers.

_How amusing. For this Sesshoumaru to appreciate flowers…Just how much did she change me?_

The black-haired woman in his mind was an enigma. Humans were supposed to be frail, but she was not. She was more courageous and bold than any woman he had seen, perhaps even more than his own soldiers. Yet she also possessed a heart of gold. Normal humans would shun away from yokais, but she faced them head on, and accepted them for who they were.

Sesshoumaru thought he was pretty good at reading people, but when it came to the Miko, she never failed to surprise him.

_She's a total mystery._

And he liked that. But he would never tell her.

As he sat in deep thought, a familiar sakura smell wafted through the air. It smelt like spring, like a breath of fresh air, breathing life into him. He could almost taste the mist in the air.

"Guess who?" her silvery voice entered his sensitive ears.

"Why do you even try?" Sesshoumaru said as he removed her hands that covered his eyes.

She clicked her tongue, "You're no fun!"

He held out his hand asking for her to join him. She smiled and reached out her hand but he didn't wait and grabbed it, pulling her towards him. She let out a gasp at the sudden action, and found herself in between Sesshoumaru's legs.

Her face turned bright red and he could hear her heartbeat accelerate. Her back faced him, and he wrapped his arms around her body just like a cage. Oh how he wished he could just trap her in his embrace and never let her go. But he knew that Kagome was a free spirit that could not be trapped, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"S-Sesshoumaru…"

He rested his head on her shoulder, and took in her scent. Her smell was so intoxicating, and he couldn't get enough of it. It was addictive just like a drug.

"It tickles!" she giggled as Sesshoumaru sniffed her neck. "Really…What were you doing out here?"

"Just admiring the flowers." He said with a teasing smirk. It gave her the butterflies whenever he smiled like that.

"The great ol' Sesshoumaru-sama admiring flowers?" She turned around to face him, "Who are you? And what do you want with Sesshoumaru's body?"

He looked at her with deep golden orbs, "Is it wrong? Especially when I have a beautiful flower in front of me now…"

Kagome was at loss for words. She never knew that Sesshoumaru could be so smooth with his words. But why wouldn't he? He was a high ranking yokai with extremely strong powers and great family heritage, surely he had no lack of women around him.

Suddenly jealousy burned within her, making her mood go sour.

"Is that how you seduced women?" She said curtly.

The mood instantly changed with one sentence, and Sesshoumaru sensed it.

"It's true that there had been many women."

_I knew it! _Kagome was about to get up and leave but Sesshoumaru kept a firm grip on her.

"Let me finish onna."

Kagome frowned at him, was he going to tell her about his history? She sure didn't want to know that.

"There were many women… but the only one I've ever wanted was you."

Her shoulders relaxed when she heard him say that, and her frown disappeared.

"What about Rin?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and tucked Kagome's hair behind her ear, "She's like a daughter to me. Besides, she has her own life now."

Kagome looked downcast, as if she wasn't fully convinced.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her chin, making sure that she looked him straight in his eyes. Cyan eyes met golden ones.

"Do you regret it?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "What? No! Why would I?"

"Then don't look like you're going to leave. Understand?"

"Yes. I promise."

They pressed their lips together, hands around each other, and move their lips in synchronicity. Neither of them seemed to want to break away from the kiss, but they had to for the sake of oxygen. Suddenly a droplet of rain plopped onto Kagome's cheek. Countless of droplets followed and soon it turned into a heavy shower.

"I think we should continue this indoors." Sesshoumaru said as he sheltered her with his moko moko (A/N: the fur around his shoulder), and both of them headed back to their castle.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru woke up from his brief sleep as he felt a droplet of water on his face. It wasn't the first time he saw flashbacks of his memories with Kagome. Each time he woke up in her absence, he found his heart getting heavier.<p>

It had been months since he last left his castle to find her, and he still haven't found a trace. How could it be? He was supposed to be an expert at tracking, but it was as if she disappeared into thin air. It was as if something was preventing him from finding her.

He clenched his fists until it bled. _I'm going to find you no matter what._

Suddenly, his nose perked up when he picked up a familiar scent. _She's near. _His empty heart filled up with hope as he got up and ran towards the origin of the smell at lightning speed.

He could already envision it. A black-haired beauty would be standing in front of him, staring at him with big blue eyes, calling out his name with her sweet voice. But his hopes were destroyed when his black-haired beauty was replaced by a disgusting one-eyed yokai. He noticed that the yokai was holding a red ribbon that had Kagome's scent. It was the red ribbon she used for her strange outfit, which she called 'school uniform'. He narrowed his eyes dangerously at the yokai.

"Why do you have that?"

The yokai turned around to face him. Not knowing who it was facing, it said the wrong thing. "This ribbon smells delicious… It's mine!"

Sesshoumaru stepped closer to the yokai, taking out Tokijin. "Where is the woman?" he said with daggers in his voice.

"Woman?" The yokai laughed hysterically, "She's already in my stomach!"

The inner rage in him exploded and channeled to Bakusaiga. With one strike, he eliminated the yokai and left nothing but its ashes.

"Fool."

He picked up the red ribbon and stared at it longingly. She was not dead. Every fibre in his body told him so.

_Where are you…? _

As he stuffed the ribbon into his kimono, he noticed that his kimono got dirtied by the yokai's blood. Picking up the sound of water flowing, he figured that there must be a stream nearby, so he headed to the direction of the sound.

* * *

><p>Chieko bent down and scooped water into the wooden bucket of hers. As she lifted the bucket up, her hand slipped and the bucket got carried downstream.<p>

"Today must be my lucky day…" she groaned as she chased after her bucket that was getting further away from her. Running was never her specialty after all.

But luckily for her, someone was kind enough to retrieve the bucket before it flowed too far away from her.

"Thank you-"

When she looked up, the man with the silver locks towered over her. With just one glance, she could tell that he was not a regular human. His whole body exuded the menacing aura of a yokai, and a high ranking one to boot.

The man had a crescent moon imprinted on his forehead, and magenta stripes at the sides of his cheeks. She knew this guy from Kagome's memories. He was the one she was hiding from.

_So he is the Sesshoumaru huh? The lord of the Western castle, she sure got involved with a big one._

"You." He looked down at her with empty, cold eyes.

"How can I help you?" she wondered what he was going to say.

"Have you seen a Miko with black hair and blue eyes?" His expression softened when he said that. Although it was very slight, she could see that his eyebrows knitted together.

The witch analysed him from head to toe. With her all seeing pair of eyes, she read the yokai standing in front of her. There was a dark purple aura that radiated from his body, surrounding him like a blanket.

_Gloom and sadness huh?_ _Looks like he's serious about Kagome._

"Who knows? Maybe if you stick around long enough, you will find your answer."

After saying that, Chieko walked away and disappeared into the barrier that she had created.

As Sesshoumaru watched the view of the old lady's back disappear into thin air, he felt that there was something mystical about her. It was akin to the vibe that Kagome gave off when he first met her. He wondered what the old lady meant, and decided to heed her words as his instincts instructed. Besides, he had to clean his bloodstained kimono.

* * *

><p>When Chieko got back, she spotted Kagome sitting against a tree, staring off into the distance with a longing gaze.<p>

_Silly girl, she has the same aura as him. _She sighed and walked towards the dispirited girl.

"Are you skipping your chores by any chance?" Chieko smirked teasingly as she stood in front of Kagome.

Kagome snapped out of her reverie and looked up at favorite granny and mentor. During her stay with Chieko, she had been taught to control her Miko powers properly and change the form of her powers. Now, she could manifest it in the form of an orb, or even use it as a bow and arrow without needing the actual weapon. Kagome had become stronger, and it was because of the guidance of the wise witch.

"Oops! I got caught!" Kagome stuck out her tongue, acting cheeky. No one would ever think that she was a heart broken girl with her cheery attitude.

Chieko handed the empty bucket to Kagome. "I forgot to collect water just now. Why don't you collect it?"

"Ehh?" Kagome saw Chieko raising her brow at her, "I don't have a choice, do I?"

Chieko shrugged, and helped Kagome to get up.

"Fine I'll do it for the sake of my beloved baa-san!" Kagome said, walking off to complete her task.

"You'll thank me later!" she shouted, "And how many times did I tell you? Don't call me baa-san! I'm only 75!"

Kagome wondered why Chieko had forgotten to get the water. "That's strange… Chieko-baasan is not one who is forgetful." Her thoughts transferred to her speech as she swung the bucket forwards and backwards.

_I wonder if something happened… The stream is outside of the barrier after all. _

She was about to exit the barrier when she saw the silhouette of a person.

_That tall, lithe figure… And that hair!_ Kagome dropped the bucket in her hand. Lucky for her, she was still inside the barrier so she wouldn't be noticed or heard by anyone outside of it.

"You knew didn't you?" Kagome said when she sensed the presence behind her. "You knew he was here!"

"Throughout my entire life…" Chieko held Kagome's hand in hers, "I have never seen a yokai more lovesick than him."

Kagome's hand trembled slightly, "Chieko-baasan… I ran away because I didn't want to burden him. You sheltered me because you knew of my reason!" she glared at her elder with watery eyes. Purposely directing her to Sesshoumaru…she felt like Chieko was messing with her feelings and resolve.

Chieko looked at Kagome face to face with sincere eyes. "Seeing you occupy yourself with chores and training in fear that you would think of him if your mind wasn't busy, it breaks my heart. I thought sheltering you would allow you to heal, but somewhere along the way I realized I was wrong."

"…"

"Don't regret only after you've lost him Kagome, just like how I did when I lost my loved one."

"Chieko-baasan…"

"Enough child, you should know how stubborn a yokai can be. He'll never give up on you!" Chieko patted Kagome on the back, and urged her to move forward. Both literally and figuratively.

"Thank you baasan!" Kagome made up her mind, and finally left the barrier.

Chieko gave her a warm smile, and watched the two love birds get back together.

* * *

><p><em>What will he say? Will he be angry because I left him? Who am I kidding? Of course he would be! <em>Millions of thoughts ran through her head as she braced herself to face Sesshoumaru. _Is it…too late?_

When she stepped out of the barrier, Sesshoumaru turned around sharply, and stared at her with wide golden orbs. How long has it been since she had looked into his eyes? How long has it been since she had felt his warmth?

"Sesshoumaru…" his name rolled off her tongue in a pleasant way. She had uttered his name countless times in her sleep, only to wake up to reality.

Sesshoumaru took a few steps closer to her. Everything was happening in slow motion. She lifted her hand slowly and reached out for him instinctively.

When he finally bridged the gap between them, he crushed her with his embrace.

"You broke your promise. You said you wouldn't leave." He said as he nestled his head on her shoulder.

Kagome ran her hand up and down his silky hair, and caressed his head to comfort him.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry…"

Sesshoumaru released himself from the embrace, nevertheless his arm was still around her waist. At that moment, he wished that he had his other hand so that he could caress her cheeks with it.

"Why?" He asked her the question he had been asking himself ever since she left. Didn't she love him?

Kagome took in a deep breath and looked down, "I didn't want to be a burden to you. Being beside you would only damage your prestige, and I know how much you value it. So… I thought that the best way was to leave."

Sesshoumaru frowned at her, "Don't you know me well enough Kagome?"

"I…"

"I would gladly sacrifice my prestige if it means having you." Sesshoumaru continued, "Never doubt my words."

"But… I would never be able to give you full blooded Inu pups! I-"

Sesshoumaru cut her off with his mouth, making Kagome unable to think as she was too immersed with his fervid kiss.

When he released her mouth, he gave her an earnest look. "Be it yokai, hanyou or even ningen, as long as it is a child you give me, I will love it the same."

"Sesshoumaru…" She couldn't contain herself. It felt like all her troubles vanished with the few simple sentences from Sesshoumaru. He'd always managed to make her feel better, it was as if he casted a magic spell on her. Her eyes flooded with happiness, and she threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you, and I love you."

His moko moko couldn't help but wrap itself around her body in delight, and not even Sesshoumaru could prevent it. He whispered gently into her ear, "As do I."

* * *

><p>After their heart to heart talk session, Kagome knew that it was time to leave Chieko's home. She didn't want to leave the person who had been her emotional comfort, even though they had only known each other for a few months, the depth of their relationship could not be measured by the time they had spent together.<p>

She offered Chieko to live with her at the Western Castle –with the agreement of Sesshoumaru–, but the old lady declined as she couldn't abandon the place that contained memories of her with her loved one. Kagome understood and gave her a sad smile.

"I promise I'll visit you every once in a while!" Kagome said as she clutched Chieko's wrinkly hands.

"You better not break your promise!" Chieko squeezed Kagome's hands, "You wouldn't be so heartless that you'll leave a poor old woman alone, would you?"

"Oh stop teasing me, you are the very opposite of a poor old woman!" Kagome laughed, causing Chieko to laugh along as well.

"Well you better head along now, you wouldn't want to keep him waiting." Chieko glanced at Sesshoumaru who was loading Kagome's baggage onto Ah Un. Sesshoumaru noticed her glance and nodded his head in thanks. "He's been looking in our direction the whole time. Probably afraid you'll run off somewhere again."

Kagome turned to look at Sesshoumaru and instinctively smiled. "I won't leave him ever again."

"That's the way child." Chieko placed her hands on Kagome's shoulders and turned her around. "It's getting dark, you better run along now! Hopefully next time you come back, I'll get to see a new addition to your family."

Kagome's cheeks turned scarlet red, "Mou! Chieko-baasan!" She made her way to Sesshoumaru and got onto Ah Un.

"Goodbye Chieko-baasan! Till next time!" She said while waving goodbye.

Chieko reciprocated the gesture, "Take care child!" she wiped away her tears, "And don't call me baasan!"

_What a bright yellow aura… I hope both of your happiness shines eternally._

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress's Note:<br>**

**5,224 words! This has to be the longest one-shot I've ever written. I thought of splitting it into two chapters but nahh. I remember that I wrote this one-shot 2 years ago, and when I read it, I couldn't help but laugh at how different my writing style was. So I rewrote it and wa-lah!**

**Please forgive me if the characters are too OOC, but I've always envisioned Sesshoumaru's and Kagome's relationship to be something like this XD And Chieko wasn't even in my original storyline o.o**

**Chieko is an old woman with a young heart, so that's why she doesn't exactly act 75. As a witch she can read auras, purple aura represent gloom/sadness, and yellow represent joys/happiness.**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading! Please do review to tell me your thoughts ^^**


End file.
